junjo_romanticafandomcom-20200223-history
Nowaki Kusama
Nowaki is the seme of the Egoist couple. He was orphaned as an infant, having been left on the door steps of an orphanage during a heavy rainstorm. As a result, he was named "Nowaki" ("typhoon" in Japanese) by the couple who owned and ran the orphanage. However, the elders seem to refer to him as "Wacchan". He is a gentle, mild tempered, very caring and kind young man. Nowaki's life always seems to center around helping other people and has a long-term goal of helping children in need like he had been. This is demonstrated in his determination to become an excellent doctor, where he is seen to be completely adored by the hopsital's children patients, in order to tend to children in medical need. He comes across Hiroki when playing with a group of children in the park while also spending time with the elders, where Hiroki was crying over his heart being broken by Akihiko. Despite being strangers, Nowaki feels compelled to help him based on his visibly broken state, eventually mending Hiroki's broken heart altogether. As a result of spending time together, the two fall deeply and passionately in love. Despite a deep rough patch and various misunderstandings, they eventually move in together and continue to grow as a couple. History Nowaki had been abandoned as a baby, having been left on the doorsteps of an orphanage by who are presumed to be his parents or mother. Despite having been abandoned and raised in an orphanage, Nowaki has a very caring and friendly personality, rarely getting angry. He is grateful to the people who ran the orphanage for raising him and had even planned to take over the orphanage as an adult (but instead switched to becoming an emergency doctor for children in critical medical condition). Once he had become of legal working age, he began working in order to donate money to the orphanage and did so on a regular basis, surprising the elders given how financially little he himself has. In a particularly special chapter of the manga, his deep childhood troubles due to being an abandoned child are revealed. He grew up in an orphanage with various other children, which was run a by a man and woman. Nowaki had always convinced himself that he was their biological child, not wanting to believe that he was abandoned by his parents. Due to being raised by a couple who loved him and treated him kindly, he found the courage to try to be a better person and help those around him. However, he "always endured it" due to knowing there were kids in the world who had it worse than he did who didn't have anyone to love them. Hence, he never tried to complain about his life. Despite his genuine efforts, he finally snapped when a classmate declared Nowaki an abandoned child while in school, bringing him get into a fight and begin beating the boy. He said it was then that he found out the truth about his life situation when his parents were called in and, consequently, ran away from home in distress. However, his bike became damaged and needed fixing. He considered going to a repairman, but had no money. Knowing he cannot go to a patrolman without revealing what he's doing, he began to panic. He went to a park and sat on a swing set as it began getting dark. It was here that he met a young boy who scolded him for being out so late all alone (despite ironically doing the same thing himself). As they talked, the boy began ranting about his life to Nowaki, who began to speculate that this boy had a lot of anger and pressure bottled up inside. He then gave Nowaki a piece of candy to cheer him up and said how every child will have to face hardships in life at one point or another, but all you can do is put on a brave face, toughen up and get through it. A patrolman then rode by and the boy immediately reported how Nowaki was a run away, this allowing his parents to finding him, who had alerted the police to search for him. Upon being reunited again, his parens hit him for running away before hugging him in relief. They then bought him candy, due to him often being left out so the other children could get some, and wished to carry him home in their arms. However, Nowaki instead held hands with them all the way back. He apologized for making them worry about him. Nowaki had always wanted to meet the boy again to thank him and wished he could meet him again, regretting never asking for his name. Appearance and Personality Appearance Nowaki is a tall young man with black hair and dark eyes. He often wears dark colored clothes. Personality Nowaki is a very understanding and caring individual. He is always friendly, calm and patient with others. His personality is likely why Hiroki's angry and intimidating exterior often, if not always, unfazes him. Nowaki is shown to rarely get angry or even annoyed. Even when Hiroki had kicked him in the head (after his one year return to Japan at the airport and Hiroki angrily believed that he left without telling him and never bothered to contact him), Nowaki still went unfazed. Even after the event, he genuinely was happy to see Hiroki after waiting for him at his apartment while even smiling. However, this doesn't mean he won't hesitiate to show his true emotions if the situation truly calls for it or let others take advantage and walk all over him. When Nowaki walked in on Miyagi nearly kissing Hiroki, he reacted furiously and ended up assaulting Miyagi, nearly punching him if not Hiroki physically holding him back. During one other situation, when Hiroki was making light of Nowaki and his emotions, Nowaki angrily snapped at him that his feelings do matter, which stunned Hiroki. He also has a very insecure side, especially in regards to his relationship with Hiroki. Due to Hiroki's high academic status, he feels as though he is not suited to be his lover and feels compelled to catch up to him career wise. This brought him to take a two year program to study abroad in the United States in order to achieve this goal, (although wrapping it up in one year in order to see Hiroki back in Japan). Series To be edited... Relationships Hiroki Kamijou He and Hiroki met when Nowaki had been playing with children in the park launching play spaceships and spending time with the elders. When looking for the toy, he came across Hiroki who had been secretly crying over realizing he and Akihiko would never be true lovers. Nowaki, sympathizing over Hiroki's saddened state, quickly dragged him to where he and the others were hanging out to cheer him up. During this, the elders tell Hiroki about Nowaki's rather sad past and how despite it all he doesn't allow it to make him a bitter person and is always somehow genuinely smiling. They go on about how such a person deserves to find happiness. Following this, Nowaki insists Hiroki tutor him to ensure he can pass his high school proficiency exam. Hiroki initially refuses, but (after some somewhat stalking from Nowaki) eventually agrees to it. During this time period, the two gradually fall in love and become a couple. However, five years later, Nowkai leaves Japan to attend a two year study program in America. However, he finishes the course in one year in order to see Hiroki, who is under the belief that he left without a word to him. (Nowaki actually did tell him while on a date, who absentmindedly told him to attend the program.) This results in a series of setbacks for the couple, such as Hiroki's refusal to believe Nowaki told him about his plans and Nowaki also falling under a false belief that Hiroki and Miyagi, a co-worker, became lovers during his time away. However, eventually, all the tension comes to head when the two have a blow out and confess their feelings in the university library and their insecurities. Nowaki admits how he attended the program in order to be a lover Hiroki could be proud of and Hiroki finally admitting that he loves Nowaki so much that it scares him and they make up, reconciling as a couple. The two soon move in together, where Hiroki finally remembers Nowaki indeed telling him about his plans to travel to America. This causes him immense embarrasment that the root of all their problems was because of him. After this event, the two proceed to face more obstacles as a couple. The source of their troubles are usually on account of their lack of time together because of their busy jobs as well as sense of personal pride. This also includes Hiroki's parents sending him matchmaking papers to find a wife, which Nowaki finds and fears that Hiroki wishes to end their relationship. However, Hiroki delivers the matchmaking papers back to his parents along with a personal letter - although not without allowing Nowaki to read the letter to assure him that he loves him. The letter consists of Hiroki telling his parents that he has already found someone that he "treasures" and wishes to be with that person. This clears Nowaki's fears and the two finally get to spend time together, happy. Trivia *The status of his parents are left completely unknown. It is only stated that he had been abandoned as a newborn baby. Despite not being biologically related, he considers the couple who raised him in the orphanage his mother and father. *He initially planned to take over his childhood orphanage. However, he switched his plan to become a doctor to tend to children, but switched his profession to an emergency doctor to help children in life-threatening medical conditions that he could possibly save. *Nowaki is a character that rarely, if ever, gets angry. He has gotten truly angry at least twice in the series. (Once when seeing Miyagi about to kiss Hiroki and responding to the scene by putting Miyagi in a chokehold and nearly punching him. The second time being when Hiroki was dismissing his feelings and snapping at a stunned Hiroki.) *He is frequently shown wearing dark colored clothing items. Contrary to his dark choice in clothes, he is seen as a happy and cheerful person. *Nowaki is one of the few people who is completely unfazed by Hiroki's angry outbursts, while almost everyone who meets Hiroki is very much intimidated by his angry exterior. *Nowaki is known for his almost unusually tall height. Despite their age difference, Nowaki is significantly taller than Hiroki, much to the latter's annoyance. Also, in the anime, when Misaki meets Nowaki at the flower shop that he works at while purchasing flowers for Akihiko, his first thought when seeing Nowaki is, "He's huge!" in reference to his tall height. *He and Hiroki are the second longest couple to be together (six years together) in the series. Only being behind Isaka and Asahina (their romantic time spand being ten years as a couple). *Nowaki and Hiroki had once met while they were children, which Nowaki is unaware of. This is only brought up once in the manga during a brief chapter where Nowaki's hard childhood is revealed. Nowaki recalls being given a candy by a young boy who had helped him during a rough patch in his life and wondered to Hiroki what became of him. Nowaki is completely unaware that the boy was Hiroki himself, who seemed to know the truth of the situation. He appeared greatly disdained when Nowaki offhandedly commented that a boy like that likely didn't become a good person. *In the Junjou Romantica and Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi ''series, there is always one couple in each series where the younger man is the ''seme ''of their older partner instead of the typical ''uke. In Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Yukina is the ''seme ''of Kisa, the latter who is nine years older than him. In this series, Nowaki is the ''seme ''of Hiroki, the latter who is four years older than him. *While the orphanage he lived in had his birthday marked on one date, his actual date of birth is earlier than that. He stated how his mother, the woman who helped run the orphanage, told him to remember it. *Due to a stressful incident when he was a child, Nowaki dislikes sweets. Category:Seme Category:Male Characters Category:Egoist Category:Characters